Lanka
The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While almost identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: * Extremely high charge damage (250), scales well with elemental mods. * Quick reload. * Decent magazine size. * High critical chance. * High status chance. * Silent weapon. Disadvantages: * Deals electrical damage, which is applied last while combining elements. Why this is bad is detailed here * Nearly impossible to hit moving target at long or even medium range due to long projectile travel time. * Has to be charged before it can fire. Due to this, the Lanka has one of the lowest rate of fire in the game. * Requires extensive Clan Dojo research. * Needs ridiculous amount of Gallium and one Forma to craft. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. * No polarities. * Requires mastery rank 7. Acquisition Dera has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Projectile shoots off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy due to the length of the weapon's barrel. * Uses the same model as the Snipetron. * As of Update 10, the Lanka appears to have no critical chance, according to the UI stats. This is a bug, the weapon still crits as normal. * The initial charge is a bit slow, but the next shot can be charged immediately after letting go of the trigger, so after the first shot follow up shots are shot off quicker. Tips * Speed Trigger reduces charge time. * Shooting through Volt's Electric Shield will turn bullets into hitscan. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * Equipping elemental mods such as Piercing Hit or Hellfire scale extremely well with this weapons base damage (250) and can quickly make up for this guns weaknesses. * It works well with a Loki or Nova on the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore. Trivia * The Lanka uses the Snipetron model and skin. * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka closely resembles a Railgun, in it's charge mechanic and high damage, and is similar to a Railgun Moa's weapon, where it too must charge before firing. However, from the description it would seem to function more like a Coilgun. * The Lanka is used by Sgt. Nef Anyo - the final boss of Mars. See Also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based off of. * Sgt. Nef Anyo, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of Sgt. Nef Anyo Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Sniper Rifles